


Witches and Rice Makers

by XXXTheSlytherinPaladinXXX



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Mother to Lovers, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXXTheSlytherinPaladinXXX/pseuds/XXXTheSlytherinPaladinXXX
Summary: Camila Noceda never expected to fall for Eda. And yet....Commission for ShadowStone1
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Witches and Rice Makers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowstone1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstone1/gifts).



The bubbling of the cauldron leaves the room with a simmering sweet feel, it’s golden glow and vaguely minty smell offsetting the often gloomy atmosphere that always seems to surround her lover’s home. Though living in the Boiling Isles may seep into a person, there’s no need for your home to reflect that. Especially for a witch as talented and intelligent as her Eda.

Her Eda who is about to fall out the window. 

“My love, please remove your head from the window before you fall out. Hooty may be ready to get rid of you but I want to spend at least a few more years with you before I reach the point of murder.”

Eda’s silver hair rustles from her spot in the window, but the woman's lean torso makes no motions to come back to the relative safety of the office. In fact, she seems to lean even further out of the window, her precarious grip on the windowsill stretching even further as she reaches for something out of Camila’s view. 

“Eda if you don’t get back in this building I’m going to fuck with your potion. I can cook but you know as well as I that  _ I will  _ make it explode.”

This got her moving. Her torso finally lowered from the window and her golden eyes widened as she frantically glared around the room until her gaze settled on Camila, who stands with her hands on her hips and wearing a fierce expression.

“You wouldn’t dare touch that potion.” 

Camila quirks her brow and turns away.

“Cam. Please don’t do this. You’re supposed to be the good one!”

“Wouldn’t I? ”she asks, strolling over to the cauldron, and letting her hand brush over various bottles as she chokes back the giggles threatening to spill past her lips.

After seeing the horrorstruck look on Eda’s face she can’t keep holding them back. Clutching her stomach, she falls to the floor in a heap of fabric and limbs. Laughing so hard that her dark hair escapes it’s tie and spills past her shoulders to cover her face; she chances a glance at her wife, and her laughter doubles in volume.

The taller woman sits on the windowsill in shock. Eyes wide and lips slightly parted in surprise, she splutters about her potion and just how cruel her wife really is. 

“Aww, poor Eda!” Camila chuckles, “So mistreated by her wife for keeping her from jumping out of windows!”

“You threatened to ruin my potion.”

“Eda you almost fell out of the window.” Camila points out as she tries, and fails to stifle her laughter.

“But I didn’t!” Eda sing-songs.

“Eda.”

“Camila.”

The two of them meet eyes and fall back in laughter. There’s a thump as Eda falls into the window seat and a much louder squeak as she falls to the ground a moment after. 

With the late evening light streaming in, and the smell of sulfur drifting through the open window as she laughs with her wife about a memory potion, Camila can’t help the soft smile that spreads over her face.

Eda must have caught it out of the corner of her eye because she scoffs loudly, proclaiming, “What’s got all the happy on your face? That’s a look reserved for Luz.”

Camila’s smile just widens, “We’re a queer witch and a bisexual human in love. We’re happy and disgustingly domestic. My Abuela is rolling in her grave.”

“I should hope so. I do not work as hard as I do to be irredeemable just for my wife’s family to ignore it.”

Camila climbs to her feet and crosses the room, smiling as she lets herself fall across Eda’s lap, “Oh yeah. You’re a real menace.”

Eda’s cackle rattles in her chest. The soft jostling contrasts the scratch of her homespun dress and Camila can feel herself drifting off as the two sit in the comfort of their wife. 

Sitting with Eda is one of Camila’s favorite activities. It’s rare that the two of them both have a moment to just relax, especially with a child as energetic as Luz. With Camila’s hospital work and Eda’s potions business, they’re both often too busy to have any time to themselves; which made moments like these even more special. 

Camila sticks her nose into Eda’s stomach and smiles, the scent that she always seems to emit is one of the forest right after rain. Slightly musty, but always teeming with life. If she focuses she can almost pick out the brook that runs through the middle of her favorite forest.

Camila knows the smell well. From the hours that they’ve spent, curled up in bed after a particularly stressful day or dancing to summoned music when Eda simply can’t sleep, the breathless moments after a daring escape, or, one of Camila’s personal favorites, when she’s just completed a spell that’s been eluding her for months. The expression of pure elation that she is quick to tame before pulling Camila into a hug, or ruffling Luz’s hair; it’s always most evident when she’s excited, more of the scent of a forest after a harsh winter. It practically overflows with life and energy and Camila could wax poetics about it for hours without growing bored.

It never fails to remind Camila of the forest she grew up around. Though, everything about Eda seems to remind her of it. When she’s tired, she’s the moss stuck to the trees, soft and springy and calm; but when she’s fired up, Eda is the forest after summer fires from her childhood. Her lithe frame is hot to the point of burning and the expression on her face is so exhilarated from the power that Camila can’t help but fear that simply going near will cause her to combust.

“What’s got you so distracted today Cam? You’re worse than King.” Eda interrupts her poetics with a nudge.

“Now that’s just rude.” She lets her head fall when her wife cards a clawed hand through her hair, “ “M just thinking about you.”

“Ah. So the usual?”

“Cocky today aren’t we?” When the hand in her hair pauses it’s ministrations, Camila looks up with a pout, only to see Eda’s fond expression peering back at her.

Eda laughs, before saying, “I really need to work on that potion, before it blows up the house.”

“How likely is that exactly?”

“Not very, but it’s happened before.”

“Has it?”

“Mhm,” Eda nods.

“Are you going to tell me about it?”

“Should I?”

“If you’ve exploded the house I feel like I should probably know. All for research purposes I promise.”

The witch above her laughs, and she’s shifted from her lap to the ground as Eda stands up and walks over to the potion.

“You know the weird blast hole that we use as a window?” She asks and Camila nods, “Well when I was still figuring out how to make more advanced potions. I left one on for too long and it decided to explode. Of course that was no thanks to King. The demon added ingredients without telling me.”

She stretches up as she reaches for a vial of blood, just barely missing it before she tilts forward.

The world seems to slow down.

As Eda pitches forward Camila jumps into action. Action to do what, she’ll later question. Eda is too far away to grab and there’s no way that she’ll make it in time to save the potion. 

The last thing that she sees is her wife, covered in golden potion and looking very confused.

***

When Camila first walks through the portal, she’s tempted to turn around and go right back into her house. 

It’s not that she doesn’t crave adventure, that’s about as far from the truth as it gets. But she’s exhausted and not entirely sure she isn’t dreaming the entire situation. 

There’s no possible way that her fourteen year old daughter, of whom is currently safely tucked away at summer camp, is arguing with some  _ lady  _ about the ethics of human sacrifice. 

It isn’t possible. Case closed, end of story, I’m going home now.

Except, when Camila turns around. There is no door. No glowing portal. All that’s there is a wall. 

Which is what puts her in the current situation.

“What do you mean that I’m in a demon world?”

“Well mom, you see, I used to wonder that too, but now I’ve accepted it!”

“You are not my daughter! My daughter is at summer camp and is very happy there. I’ve been getting letters to prove it!” Camila knows that she sounds a bit hysterical, but being sucked into another dimension warrants some hysteria.

The witch, Eda, rolls her eyes, “You’ve been getting fake letters. Your human-spawn has been with me for the past few weeks. And I like having her here so I’d prefer if you left her that way.”

Camila turns to her (possible) daughter with a glare and asks, “What’s something that only you know about me?”

“You make your accent thicker so you don’t have to talk to people on the phone.” The girl responds, while she has cowered back a bit, the teen is giving Camila a very familiar look.

“ _ Ay dios mio _ ! Luz how did you end up here? And better question, why didn’t you come back?”

Her daughter laughs and brings a hand behind her head, though her dark eyes glance to the ground with guilt, “It’s kind of a long story…” She trails off and turns to the witch, who stares on with an amused expression, “But Eda’s been training me to become a witch like her.”

“She’s what?”

“Yeah!” Luz smiles, “It took some convincing but she’s been training me to be a witch! Apparently humans can’t become witches but I’ve been learning spells and I can even do some now which is really hard and-”

“Luz, mija. Can you please step out of the room for a minute?”

Luz tilts her head to the side in question, but nods and hurries out of the room after seeing her mothers furious expression. She’s been lectured by her mother enough to know not to push it when she’s angry.

As Luz leaves the room, Camila turns to Eda and the witch takes a physical step back. 

That step doesn’t stop Camila’s long-winded lecture, or the anger that continues to radiate from the room even after two weeks and Eda’s strongest cleaning spells.

The two of them do come to an agreement. though in the end, it’s obvious that the only reason Luz wasn’t dragged back to the human realm was because of a certain witch's charm.

***

Camila can’t help but let her eyes wander as Eda barters with the potion maker. The market is full of creatures that would give a lesser woman nightmares and she’s feeling that ever-familiar anger simmer deep in her chest. 

Luz had spent the better part of the summer wandering this place. Even worse,  _ she’d spent it almost completely unsupervised.  _ Sure Eda was there, but she hardly counted as supervision. Much less  _ adult  _ supervision. The witch considers her (demon) dog to be her best friend and had made both her and Luz pickpocket goods on multiple occasions. She was barely a  _ functional  _ adult, much less a  _ responsible  _ one _. _

So yes, Luz had spent her summer unsupervised in a market designed to kill her. 

_ Dios, son un Madre horrible. _

She reaches upwards and pinches the bridge of her nose to ward off the beginnings of a headache destined to leave her in bed for the rest of the day, when something catches her eye.

It stands out boldly against the otherworldly goods decorating the rest of the stand, still covered in it’s factory packaging and with magic arrows drawing the eye to it. There rests the same instant rice maker that sits on the kitchen counter back in her abandoned home in the human world. 

With a quick glance back to Eda, who’s still busy arguing about the uses of “Bat-Be-Gone”, Camila slips away and goes to the stand that holds the glamorous rice maker itself. It’s just as perfect as the one she has at home. Pre-measured serving sizes, markings to indicate time required to cook, and of course, the shiny, red coating that always reminds her of her childhood home and the pots in which she spent years perfecting the recipe for sticky rice in. 

Reverently, she skims her hand across the box, and allows herself a moment to dream of the meals she could make with this back at The Owl House.  _ Meals that she’s certain a certain Owl Lady would fail to appreciate.  _

Speaking of Eda, Camila is pulled out of her thoughts by a loud voice over her shoulder.

“What’s got you all interested? When Luz gets that look she’s out of the door in seconds.” She laughs, pausing briefly before picking up the rice maker, “A human thing? I thought you’d be interested in  _ literally anything else  _ considering it’s an entirely different dimension. But sure, something you can find anywhere in the human world! Why not?” 

“It isn’t just a boring human object! It’s an incredibly nice rice maker! I’ll have you know it’s the same one as I’ve got at home! We had to buy it after Luz almost burnt down the house when she was six! We’ve had it for years and it’s one of the only things that she hasn’t managed to break yet!” Camila turns to Eda and pokes her in the shoulder.

Eda laughs and backs up a step, seemingly flashing back to Camila’s anger when they first met, gently setting the rice maker back on the vendor stall and raising her arms she says, “Okay! Got it! Don’t insult the humans' precious food makers!” 

Camila rolls her eyes, “You laugh now but Luz and I absolutely cannot stand most of this isle’s food, Need I remind you that I got really sick the first night here because of your bullshit excuse for coffee. I’ve got to ensure you don’t starve my kid like you did the first half of the summer!”

“She was fine! If she was hungry she could always have eaten some of my supplemental potions!” Eda waves her hand with a dismissive gesture then gasps, her eyes going wide as she stares past Camila and into the bustling square. 

All Camila can do is sigh at her theatrics, “Let me guess. It’s the guards and some shopkeeper you managed to piss off. They’re coming this way, and if we don’t leave now they’ll drag you to the conformitorium?”

“You catch on fast hottie the human!” Eda jokes as she pulls out her staff and holds a hand out to Camila. Her hair is already fluffed up from the excitement and she’s practically glowing from the adrenaline. No wait. She’s actually glowing. What the fuck Boiling Isles. 

Camila makes a face at the staff and for a fleeting moment considers taking her chances at the conformitorium. It can’t be worse than her summers spent at camps like the one Luz was supposed to be at, right? 

Eda sighs, “We don’t have all day. Are you coming or are you just going to sit there and look pretty?

“It isn’t too late for me to go home is it?”

“Good try! Now get on the staff before we get caught.”

Camila scoffs, but takes the offered hand. It’s much softer than she’d thought it would be. One would think that the constant spellwork, potion brewing, and mayhem raising would leave your hands stiff and cracked. It did the same to hers, after a long shift at the hospital, her hands are always sore from the wear and tear. But apparently, Eda knows some trick to keep them smooth. 

As the witch kicks off, Camila finds herself seated directly behind her, arms linked around her waist and her chest pressed deeply into the others back. She can feel Eda’s breathing pick up as she dodges the spells flung at them, and the harsh chuckling she admits as one of the spells just barely misses them. 

Camila is much less amused. The constant swooping of the staff below her isn’t dissimilar to whitewater rafting, something that Luz had convinced her to do  _ once,  _ as a Christmas gift, and that she had quickly learned to be her own personal hell. And while Eda may be immune to “Pretty Girl Syndrome” as her daughter affectionately dubs it, Camila is not. In fact, she is so susceptible to pretty girl syndrome that any time she gets stuck on this stupid staff she ends up panicking about how close they are and almost falls off. 

As Camila enjoys her momentary lapse of maturity and common sense, Eda expertly maneuvers them back to The Owl House. With a soft thud, they land on the front lawn of the sentient house. Eda is lucky that she’s tall, because she climbs off the staff without the terrifying fall back to the ground. 

Camila on the other hand, is not as lucky. Hell! She’s barely 5’3! She can’t even reach the top of the fridge. Even with a stool it’s a reach. 

Eda looks back at her and laughs, her frame shaking as she attempts to regain some semblance composure, “What are you waiting for, an invitation? Because you’ll be waiting a while.”

“Wow Camila, that staff sure is tall, here let me help you! Camila can I help you out? I know I owe you since I stole your child!” She mutters as she scoots off the staff and lets herself fall to the ground.

Eda rolls her eyes and summons the staff to her hand, effectively knocking Camila to the ground as it hits her in the back. 

“Hey!”

Eda just laughs and walks away. 

That evening while Camila was waiting for Luz to return from Hexacide, she chanced a glance at the kitchen, and to her utter shock, there sat the rice maker from earlier. With Eda upstairs, locked away in her room and probably deep in her work, she hurries over to check it. 

It’s 100% the appliance from earlier. Even the chip on the edge of the box is the same. But that doesn't make any sense, they were chased out of the market, and Eda’s been upstairs since they got back, there’s no way that she would have gone back to the market just to get it for her; not only would that be extremely out of character, but would also have been way to much effort to go through just to make Camila’s life easier. 

_ Maybe she likes you. _

Shut up brain. 

_ Is it really that weird? Witches can be gay too. _

I’m in my forties, stop that. 

_ It’s not too late to give love another shot you know.  _

I have a responsibility to Luz.

_ Eda is already like a parent to her. _

I’m ignoring you now. 

Camila turns around, strides across the room, and plants herself on the loveseat. It’s old, and obviously worn from years of abuse from the rambunctious Owl Lady herself, not to mention King and the recent addition of her own high energy teen. It’s peeling in places, and there’s claw marks from when that demon got inside, but it’s still beyond comfortable. 

_ Maybe Eda put a spell on it. _

Are there even spells for that? Spells in this world are so much more complex than she had ever imagined as a child. Though her mother had been quick to ensure that she would fit in with the rest of the world by stamping out her creative streak she’d always liked to imagine herself as a magical healer. She’d play doctor with her younger sisters and would sometimes be lucky enough to tag along with her much older brothers. They had always been covered in enough bruises to make even her head of department wince. Because of them she would always have a willing hand to let her pretend to “heal” them with her mothers expired bruise cream and a Band-Aid.

Maybe if she’d been allowed to be more creative as a kid she wouldn’t find this magic system so complicated, maybe if she’d been rebellious and gotten a tattoo, or pierced her nose and gotten it infected because she used a sewing needle, maybe then she’d be able to wrap her head around the chaos that seems to rule this world.

But instead she’d become a nurse and stamped the creativity out with summers spent at “reality check” and years spent burying her nose in medical texts. 

Maybe living here in the isles would help to bring some of that creativity back.

_ You wish. _

Shut up brain.

***

It’s when Eda finally descended the steps for dinner and strolls into the kitchen that Camila gets to ask her about the mysterious rice maker.

The answer is much more anticlimactic than she had expected.

“I bought it for you.” Says Eda, taking a shallow sip of her drink.

They’re leaning against the counter, waiting for Luz to return from whatever adventure she’d set out on earlier that day. The two of them had been lucky to catch the, “I’ll be home by dinner!” she had thrown over her shoulder as her and King had run out the door.

Since then the two of them had been trading ideas of what she was up to when the inevitable rice maker had been brought up.

“What?”

“I bought it for you. Well  _ technically  _ King bought it for me to give to you but he used my money so I’d argue that he was just running an errand for me but that’s besides the point.” Eda continues as if Camila had never interrupted. 

“Eda you spent money on it?”

Eda gives her one of the patented, ” _ Are you an idiot?”  _ looks. 

“I’m just saying! You only spend money when you have to! And even then it’s like pulling teeth! Do you not remember that time I brought you to the human world and you had to buy a candy bar? You almost cried.”

She turns bright red and mutters something about the bar being overpriced before speaking up, “I don’t spend money on people who aren’t important. You’re important to me so I’m willing to spend money on you from time to time.”

“Aww Eda! That’s so gay!”

Her mouth drops open and hangs there for a moment before she regains her composure.

“Well don’t get used to it.”

Camila laughs and leans into the witches shoulder, who makes a face but lets her stay.

_ Don’t get used to it.  _

***

The next time Camila opens her eyes, it’s late at night. Her room is cold from the open window which seem out of place, anyone with a brain knows not to leave your window open in Oregon. Especially when it smells as awful outside as it does right now.

Wait…

Oh right. She’s still in The Boiling Isles. 

Not that that’s a bad thing. Luz loves it here, she has friends, for the first time in her young life, and the Isles are in no way unpleasant. While the smell may take some getting used to the views are breathtaking and every local is as unique as they come.

One noticeable difference is that Eda seems to be missing.

Since Camila was pulled into the Isles thanks to an unfortunate spell accident, she’s been staying in Eda’s room every night. Eda hadn’t wanted her to sleep on the couch but she had blatantly refused to share with Luz so their solution had been to conjure a bed into Eda’s room.

It was just as awkward as it sounded. At least for the first few nights. After a few days the two had gotten used to each other's oddities. Eda may have not been able to stand Camila’s early riser tendencies but when Camila pointed out Eda’s lack of respect for personal space, she’d backed off. 

It wasn’t unusual for the two of them to share a late night conversation. Sometimes about Luz and her progress, most days something else.

Eda may pretend not to care about Camila’s life or the human world, but even she wondered about the other world. How humans managed to live without potions was a common topic. She’d often complain about how stiff she’d get without her potions and spells. If it was a long night she might even show Camila a spell or two.

“They’re childsplay!” She’d often complain, while showing her another one. 

Tonight, Eda was nowhere to be found.

Her nest was empty, though her blankets were still slightly warm and unmade (even if that was normal it’s still worth note). Stifling the cringe at the sight of the garbage that Eda used as a base to the nest, she stepped around the pile and made her way to the open window.

The telltale glow of Eda’s boredom-fueled light balls gives away her location. It isn’t abnormal to find her there. The ledge of the roof protrudes about a foot from the window where it leads to a small ledge, tucked away beside the wall of the tower. The ledge is well sheltered from the wind, but the two of them are lucky enough that it’s out of the way from Luz’s room. The two of them can get rowdy late at night.

Tonight Eda sits alone. Clutched in her hand is a potion; it glows softly and seems to replicate the night sky as it shifts in her unsteady hand. 

Carefully, Camila ambles across the roof before she falls into place next to the witch. It takes her nudging the lady before she’s noticed.

“You’re awake late tonight. Even for you.”

Eda shrugs but deigns not to respond. 

“Seriously Eda. What’s wrong? You can talk to me.”

Eda shakes her head but lets herself lean into Camila’s shoulder in a rare show of softness.

“It’s nothing. I’m just feeling.” She wrinkles her nose and doesn’t elaborate.

“Feeling anything in specific?”

“Yep.”

“Are you going to tell me?”

“Probably not.” Eda admits.

Camila makes a soft noise, but waits to see if Eda will share more. When she doesn’t, Camila stays quiet but allows her body to soften and leans into Eda.

“It’s just…” She hesitates and Camila silently urges her to continue.

“It’s just that… I’m not one to be mushy like you or Luz. I’m tough! But recently, there’s been this woman.”

“Oh!” 

“I know!” Eda crows, “But I haven’t known her for long and she’s not exactly from around here and I don’t want her to scare her off.”

“You? Caring about another person’s feelings? Truly a shocker.”

“Shut your mouth!”

Camila laughs softly, but lets her continue.

“She’s really something you know? I don’t like to talk people up but this girl is different.”

“Oh she’s a girl now?”

“Are you sure you actually want me to tell you because you’re talking a lot for someone who wants to listen.” Eda gives her an annoyed look and Camila shifts slightly under her exasperated glare.

“Anyways. She’s a real sweet type. Even if she about killed me when we first met.”

_ I think I know where this is going. _

Shut you. You do not.

_ You almost killed her when you first met. You tend to be pretty sweet. You’re also not from around here. _

I said shut up. Let Eda talk.

_ Don’t say that I didn’t warn you. _

“And I know that she’s had relationships with men in the past. Because she has a kid and I’m not even sure if she likes women! So I should really just get used to being stuck with King until I die. And I know that gender isn’t exactly the same here on the isles but still I really think that-”

“I’m bisexual.” The words leave her mouth before she really registers them. It cuts Eda off entirely. Which was probably for the best seeing that her rant was accomplishing nothing but to make her even more wound up for the late hour. 

“What?”

When the words finally do register, Camila momentarily considers throwing herself off the roof.

“I’m so sorry! I just thought that you might have been talking about me since I’m new and I almost killed you when we met and I was with Luz’s father in the past and I’m so so _so_ _sorry_.” 

“That’s sure a relief. If you didn’t like women this rooftop confession was going to go really badly and I’m not used to my love confessions going badly.”

Eda may have been putting on a confident face, but the small tremor in her hands as they make their way to hers, betray her nerves. Her claws brush over Camila’s soft skin as they trace figures up and down her arms, the slight scratch of it raises goosebumps and Camila can’t tell if it’s the fear of the sharp talons or finally getting closer to Eda that causes her breath to speed up.

“Well it went well. I feel appropriately romanced and confessed to.” Camila murmurs into her skin, “And for what it’s worth, I like you too. I may even go far enough to say love.”

Eda snorts. “Dork.”

The two of them inch closer together. Eda rests her chin on Camila’s forehead and the smaller of the two tucks her nose into the women's chest.

Gently, and almost hesitantly, the two’s legs intertwine. It feels so fragile, like any sudden movement will break it. But slowly. Very slowly. The two relax into the roof. 

The shingles are cold beneath her, but Eda is warm; and in that moment, Camila is sixteen again and in love for the first time. 

The two of them fall asleep beneath the stars. Unsure, and a little afraid of what comes next, but for that night, content.

***

When Camila next comes too, she’s laying on the floor of Eda’s potion room. Her bones  _ ache  _ and she’s covered in some sticky substance. 

Normally, that would take all of her attention; but Eda seems to be dumbstruck. The witch is covered in the memory potion and seems entirely unaware of her surroundings. 

She wears an expression that in their three years of marriage, Camila has never seen in her waking hours.

“Eda? Darling, are you okay?” Mentally, Camila prepares herself to use her medical training on the witch.

When Eda finally moves and looks at Camila, her eyes are wide and she quivers like a newborn deer.

“Please tell me I didn’t just see inside your head.”

“I don’t know! You’re the witch here! I’m just a nurse!” 

Before either of them can continue to argue, the door bursts open and Luz runs in. 

The teen is panting and she doesn’t even give the pretense of waiting to be invited in before she starts to talk. Though in this case, yell may be the more appropriate term.

“And then I kissed her! I was sitting there and everything was fine and then I kissed her and now everything is awful! And she’s never going to talk to me again and Mama we have to go back to the human world!”

Luz continues to pace while she waits for her mother to catch up with what she’s been saying.

When Camila finishes loading, she cracks a smile and turns to Eda. 

“Eda. Our little Luz finally kissed her witch.”

Eda releases a loud cackle and turns to give Luz a proud look, though she speaks to Camila, “What is it with you Noceda’s having things for witches?”

Though the question was aimed for Camila, Luz answers it.

“Magic is hot.”

“ _ Luz Noceda!” _

“What? You can’t exactly deny it!”

“You’re 14!”

“And you’re like 40! What’s your point?”

The conversation is one that Camila has grown familiar with. It’s a common experience for the three of them to joke and tease. Hell, without that teasing the house would be too quiet for Camila to feel comfortable. Luz loves to joke and tease and Eda easily joins in on the arguing. 

At first, it had been hard for Camila to adjust to their banter. She was unused to the chipper teasing and the constant background noise had been the source of many headaches. But after being around the duo for a few weeks, she began to crave the constant sound. Instead of irritating, it became soothing.

The atmosphere is filled with magic, it’s soothing and as Luz rambles about her crush, Camila is the calmest she’s been in years

And for once, she’s ready to embrace the magic of the Isles. 


End file.
